Exemplary embodiments herein generally relate to a fluid line for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a joint for a fuel line of a vehicle, such as a joint extending through a vehicle frame member for fluidly connecting a first fluid conduit to a separate second fluid conduit.
Vehicle fuel systems generally include tubing in a wheel house area, such as, tubing for a vent line. This tubing is sometimes transferred through a vehicle frame member (e.g. a rail or beam). One reason for the transfer of the tubing through a vehicle frame member is to control sloping of the tubing to prevent pooling of liquids. For example, controlling the slope can limit up and down transitions in a vent line that could trap liquid within the line.
In a fuel system, the fuel lines slope downward toward the fuel tank, thus preventing pooling of liquid fuel in the line. Liquid in the line can affect air flow through the line and can cause the system to function incorrectly. Another reason to pass tubing through a vehicle frame member is to protect the tubing from moving parts, such as suspension components, during movement of the vehicle on the road and/or during a crash event. By placing the tubing through the vehicle frame member, the tubing is clear from any moving parts in the suspension and can also be kept clear of road debris that may hit the lower side of the vehicle frame.
Known fuel system joints typically comprise a tube or pipe held in place relative to the vehicle frame member by a plastic clamp or combination of plastic clamps. These known designs have several parts. Thus a significant cost is involved with passing the tubing through the vehicle frame member. By reducing the complexity of the known joint designs, costs and weight of the vehicle fuel system, for example, can be reduced without affecting the overall performance or safety of the vehicle fuel system.